


Primal Instincts

by wingslax1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Anti Slow Build, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Keep Up Because I Don't Believe In Slow Build, Knotting, Lots of it, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sad Stiles, Scenting, Universe Alteration, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingslax1/pseuds/wingslax1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets kicked out of his house by his father, the most unlikely person comes along to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re dead to me.”

Stiles felt his heart almost literally being ripped from his chest. The gut wrenching pain that came with the realization that Stiles’ father no longer wanted anything to do with him was too much for him to bear. He would not let himself cry. No matter how pressing the urge was to let the tears fall and weep for the fact that Stiles had now lost both of his parents, he refused to give his “father” the satisfaction. Fathers are supposed to unconditionally love their children, not toss them aside when something happens that they don’t agree with. Stiles felt silly for even thinking that his dad would be okay with it. No man like his father would be alright with having a faggot as a son. All his dad cared about was his alcohol. Ever since the death of his mother, alcohol had been his dad’s crutch. Without it he was even angrier than he was with it so after a while Stiles just gave in and let him have it. As long as his dad was sedated by the alcohol he wouldn’t take his rage out on Stiles. That is until today.

 

Stiles walked into the living room and found his dad lounging in his recliner watching TV with a glass in his hand. The glass was about half empty and ice cubes were floating in the amber liquid. Stiles assumed that his dad was on his 3rd or 4th glass at that point considering it was about 6:30 and he had gotten home from work about an hour ago. 

“Dad?” He mumbled while sitting on the couch across from his father. It took about a minute but eventually his dad peeled his eyes away from the screen and answered him.  
“What?”   
“I-I have something to tell you.” Stiles muttered nervously. He hated that he had to even do this. Why couldn’t he be normal. Why couldn’t he be like Scott who, even though he wasn’t popular, was a relatively normal person. Minus the whole being a werewolf thing.Stiles just couldn’t keep it a secret any more. Not even Scott knew and he was his best friend. Stiles just really needed to tell someone. Even if telling his dad could end badly.   
“What is it boy? You better not be failing a class.”   
“It’s not that... I’m... Gay.” Stiles spit out eventually. Like a storm cloud floating over a lake, his dads face clouded over in outrage so fast it was insane.  
“You’re what?” His dad practically growled at him. The anger that filled his voice made Stiles flinch. What had he been thinking? Of course his dad would not react well. For the majority of his life his dad had said how much he hated gay people Going as far as to say that they were barely people at all. Stiles had hope though that his dad wouldn’t feel that way about him. Clearly that was a mistake.   
“Please don’t make me say it again...” Stiles whispered, not meeting his dad in the eye.   
“I will not have a faggot for a son! I’m not surprised that you turned out to be a disappointment. Even from a young age I could tell that you wouldn’t amount to much. Turns out I was right.” The insulting words from his dad sliced through Stiles like knives. His dad had said mean things before but this was too much. “I want you out of my house. No faggot will live here.” His father said sternly. “I’ll give you an hour to get your shit and get out.” His dad stormed towards the kitchen. Probably to get another drink. Stiles ran upstairs and started packing with shaking hands. He couldn’t believe his dad was doing this. If Mom was still alive this wouldn’t be happening, Stiles thought wistfully. He shoved the majority of his clothes into a bag and also grabbed his laptop and his wallet. He couldn’t get all of his things at once and he hoped that his dad would let him come back for the rest of it. He walked down the stairs and was about to walk out the door when he heard his dad from the living room.  
“You’re dead to me.” His father announced. 

 

Stiles kept playing the night over and over in his head. He honestly couldn’t believe that his dad would be so cruel to him. He sat in his beat up Jeep on the side of the road because he had no clue where to go. Scott didn’t know about him so he couldn’t go to him, and there was really nowhere else for him to go. He checked his phone and like always there was no new notification. The realization that there was literally no one that cared about him swept over Stiles, and he had to bite back the tears from falling. 

Eventually, Stiles started his car and started driving aimlessly. The last thing he needed was for one of his dad’s deputies to find him and take him back home. That would only make his dad angrier. He pulled into the parking lot for McDonald's and walked inside. He saw his reflection in the glass of the door and noticed his red-rimmed eyes and tear stained face. If he was being honest, he looked like a mess. He tried to regain some sense of composure before walking in. He ordered his food while ignoring the awkward look the cashier was giving him. When she handed him the bag he thanked her and then walked out of the restaurant. He sat in his car eating his food and occasionally crying. 

He was about to start the car again when someone knocked on the window. Stiles jumped as high as he could in the small space and almost screamed. It was hard to see in the dark but he made out the face of Derek Hale, Scott’s alpha. Stiles knew Derek through Scott but never really had a real conversation with him. Derek was always short with him and was yelling at him the majority of the time. He rolled down the window and saw the frown on Derek’s face.   
“Hey.” He choked out. Derek always made him nervous. His dark and brooding stare always left him weak in the knees. Derek was like unnaturally attractive. His strong jaw line and rippled chest made Stiles want to jump him.   
“You were crying.” Short sentences were a specialty of Derek’s, and now seemed to be no different than any other time.  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s wrong?” This was weird. Usually Derek didn’t get involved in anyone else's feelings. Why was he asking him this?  
“My dad k-kicked me out...” Surprise flooded Derek’s features. It apparently came as a shock to him too that his dad would do something this awful.   
“For what?” Derek asked bending down to get a better look at Stiles. Stiles knew he had two options. He could lie and make up some story as to why his dad kicked him out, or he could tell Derek the truth. It’s not like they were that close anyway so losing him as an acquaintance wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Stiles decided to go with the latter.   
“I told him I was gay...” He whispered so quietly that if Derek didn’t have supernatural hearing he probably wouldn’t have even heard it. Derek’s eyes widened impossibly big and he could feel a warmth spread over his body. He locked his eyes with Stiles’ and everything seemed perfect in that moment. For a second he was really confused because he didn’t know why he was looking at Stiles that way. He had never considered himself gay. Why did the fact that Stiles was now gay change anything? He thought back to all the things his parents had told him about being a werewolf when he was younger and remembered one thing his mother had said. “It can take one thing to happen for your wolf to realize who is the one for you. You could have just met the person or known them for 20 years, eventually the wolf will find your mate.” He looked at Stiles again and really looked at him this time. He noticed his soft looking pouty lips, his gorgeous eyes, and the moles that were all over his neck. It was then that he realized that he’d been staring at him for a long time and not saying anything.   
“I didn’t know you were gay.” He bit out. Derek cursed himself for not thinking of anything better to say. All of a sudden he really wanted to impress Stiles.   
“Yep neither did he. I thought I could trust him but look where that got me.” Stiles replied with tears filling his eyes. Derek had to stop himself from growling out of anger. How could Stiles’ dad do this to him. Sure he could be a bit annoying and he could talk your ear off for 4 days if you didn’t stop him, but how could you deliberately hurt someone as amazing as him? Derek needed to protect him. He needed to make sure that he was safe and that he was happy and he would die trying.   
“Where are you staying tonight?” He asked him calmly. The last thing he wanted was to scare the boy off.  
“I have a place to go outside of town. I might go stay with my aunt...” Stiles’ response was so unconvincing Derek had to stop himself from smiling at the attempt.   
“Stiles. Don’t lie to me. Where are you staying?” It took effort, but Derek managed to keep his tone even.  
“I don’t know...” Tears started falling from Stiles’ eyes again and Derek desperately wanted to wipe them away. It was kind of unnerving how sudden his feelings were for the boy but Derek refused to care at that point. All that mattered was making sure Stiles was okay.   
“Follow me to my apartment, you can stay with me for the night.” Derek told him trying to sound warm and inviting.   
“Are you sure?” Stiles asked him quietly. He was so confused at that point. Why was Derek Hale inviting him to stay at his apartment?   
“Yes I’m sure. Now come on.” Derek said walking towards his car that was parked a few spaces away from Stiles’. He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot following Derek’s black Camaro down the street. 10 minutes later they pulled up in front of one of Beacon Hills’ nicer apartment buildings. Stiles parked his Jeep next to Derek’s car and got out and locked it. Derek dragged him into the building so they could get out of the cold. They took the elevator up to Dereks floor and soon Derek was unlocking the door to his apartment. He walked in and then motioned for Stiles to do the same. Stiles looked around the living room and noticed the nice furniture and the big TV. He was surprised because Derek didn’t strike him as the person to have a well decorated apartment. He was actually expecting holes in the wall and fire. Lots of fire. Stiles noticed Dereks amused expression as he took the apartment in.   
“It came furnished.” Derek explained with a smile. Ah there it was. Stiles knew Derek did not posses these decorating skills. This actually caused Stiles to smile. Picturing Derek in a store picking out throw pillows was quite possibly the most amusing thing ever. 

Derek noticed the smile on Stiles’ face and felt relieved. It was good to see the normally hyperactive boy acting somewhat like himself. “Do you want something to drink?”  
“Uh yeah water please.” Stiles said with a grin, still thinking about Derek brooding in the corner of a home furnishing store. Derek walked into the kitchen and Stiles watched him go. Stiles felt even more attracted to Derek than he normally did. He knew that Derek could crush every bone in his body in a single second and probably would if Stiles hit on him so he had to keep those thoughts to himself. 

Stiles stood awkwardly in the living room feeling rather out of place due to the fact that he and Derek never really talked, let alone spent time alone together. Derek eventually walked back into the room with two glasses of water. He handed one to Stiles and sat down in an armchair. He watched Stiles fidget awkwardly in front of him.  
“You can sit down you know.” He said jokingly.  
“Oh, uh right. Thanks.” Stiles sat down on the couch and started sipping his water. It was clear in the boys face that he was emotionally exhausted and needed someone to be there for him. Derek desperately wished he could comfort him but didn’t know how without making things awkward. Stiles continued to look around the living room as if inspecting every minute detail of the space. Every so often small yawns would escape Stiles mouth and it appeared that the taxing events that had occurred were really taking their toll on him. Derek looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 11:45.   
“Are you tired?” He asked him. As if on cue Stiles yawned again loudly.   
“Yeah I guess so.” He said grinning.   
“You can have my bed for the night.” Derek told him. Stiles looked into his eyes and Derek could see all the pain in them. He knew that Stiles needed a friend and Derek vowed to be there for him.  
“Are you sure? I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” Stiles really didn’t care. Derek was already doing so much for him by letting him stay the night and being there for him when no one else was. Of course Stiles never really gave Scott the chance to be there for him but the time would come for that eventually. Stiles was immensely grateful of Derek. It was still out of character for him to be doing this but at that point Stiles really didn’t care. The question that still loomed over his head though was when/if his dad would come around and let him come home. He knew that he couldn’t stay at Derek’s. Eventually he would overstay his welcome and knowing Stiles it would happen sooner rather than later.   
“Yes I’m sure, you need a good night’s sleep and you’re not going to get it on the couch out here. I’ll be fine.” Derek replied. The warmth that was coming from his usual stoney eyes made Stiles feel so comfortable and safe. He felt that he could get lost for centuries in Derek’s eyes. He never really noticed before but they were the most amazing shade of green compared to his own generic brown ones. He allowed himself to grin at the kindness that Derek was showing him.  
“Thanks. It really means a lot Derek.” Stiles saying Derek’s name caused him to want to grin like a schoolgirl. It sounded perfect coming from his mouth and all of a sudden he could only think of the other ways he could get him to say his name. Whoa.. Where did that come from? Derek was incredibly confused at his sudden attraction to Stiles. One word kept swarming his brain but he couldn’t really believe it. Mate. The idea that Stiles was his mate wasn’t displeasing but rather confusing. Why was he just realizing it now? They’d known each other for a year... Inside him he knew it to be true though. When he looked at Stiles all he could think about was how much he wanted to protect him and make sure that nothing bad ever happened to him. He knew that he was the one for him. Derek was overcome with the sudden urge to hug him. He decided to act on it and quickly closed the distance between them and embraced Stiles. His scent immediately filled his brain and all he could think was how amazing it was. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s back and tightened the hug. Regardless of his reasoning, Derek was so happy that he didn’t push him away. He could feel the boy shaking in his arms and he tightened his arms even more making sure not to hurt him. The hug was short and when they separated there were tears in Stiles’ eyes.   
“You’re welcome. What are friends for?” A weird look crossed Stiles’ face at that. Almost a longing look. For what Derek was unsure. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat and it had quickened considerably. Deciding not to dwell on it, he stepped away and motioned towards the hallway.   
“Come on, it’s late. My rooms this way.” He started walking towards his room with Stiles next to him. He longed to be sharing his bed with him, but he didn’t think that was appropriate. He opened the door and walked in. Turning the light on and walking over to the dresser, Derek grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt and turned around to face Stiles. He was standing awkwardly in the doorway looking nervous.   
“Stiles it’s fine. I promise. Just get some sleep. You need it.” Derek said with a friendly smile. Stiles seemed to relax at that and he put his bag on the bed.   
“Thanks.” Stiles said with a grin. He didn’t know how but Derek was somehow making him feel better through all the bullshit that had happened that day. He thought about Derek hugging him and how amazing it had been. It was like all the weight being briefly lifted off his shoulders. Having his arms around him made Stiles feel so good. He couldn’t really explain it. Sure Derek was hot, anyone could tell you that; but it felt intimate for some reason. Like Derek cared more than a normal person would.   
“It’s no problem.” Derek flashed his small grin that Stiles favored over the the brooding glare that the wolf normally wore. “If you need anything, I’ll be in the living room.”  
“Okay.”   
“Goodnight Stiles.”   
“Goodnight.” Stiles said smiling. Derek closed the door behind him and Stiles could hear him walking back down the hallway. Stiles unzipped his bag and put on a pair of basketball shorts and got into the bed. Even with a human nose, the entire bed smelled of Derek. To say that it smelled amazing was an understatement. Stiles rolled over and tried to push all thoughts of the events of the day out of his mind. He really just missed his mom. If she were alive she would make this all better. She was a good person and would never do what his dad had done. 

Derek laid on the couch and listened in on Stiles’ heartbeat. The steady thumping of his heart was relaxing. He felt so awful for him. Derek couldn’t imagine being kicked out by his family when they were alive. Family just doesn’t do that. He wondered about where Stiles would eventually go. He would love for him to stay with him, but he didn’t think that Stiles would feel comfortable doing that. Derek knew however that he would not put Stiles out on the streets. The idea of the boy not having somewhere to live made Derek feel sick to his stomach. It really worried him how fast his feelings had sprouted for him. Of course he didn’t mind. It actually annoyed him that it had taken this long for his wolf to point him in the right direction. Who knew that the person for him would be right under his nose the entire time? 

Eventually Stiles’ breathing slowed and Derek knew that he was asleep. Sleep was exactly what he needed right now, and Derek was glad that he had found him and brought him home. There was certainly a lot to think about, especially his feelings for Stiles, what they meant for them, and most importantly how Derek would act on it. He knew that he didn’t want to pressure Stiles into anything; and Stiles being a minor and him being 23 made that so much more important. Derek took a deep breath to settle his nerves and inhaled Stiles’ scent. It was slowly filling the apartment and that made Derek smile. All he could think as he fell asleep and breathed in the boy’s scent was two words. Two words that he knew to be true and would fight anyone in this world to prove.

He’s mine.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright light from the sun shining through the window slowly woke Stiles up from the deep sleep he had managed to fall into. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Stiles looked around the room and was immediately confused. It took him a minute of freaking out to remember everything that happened the day before. His dad kicking him out, him being found by Derek, Derek bringing him back to his house. Stiles slammed his head back into the pillow in frustration. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do. He had no one to turn to and he already felt like shit for staying at Derek’s. 

Stiles got out of the bed slowly and made his way to the door. He honestly didn’t want to spend too much time there and accidentally piss Derek off as he was well known to do. Walking down the hallway, Stiles heard noise coming from the kitchen. He turned the corner and found Derek at the stove with smoke coming out of a pan. Derek was cursing under his breath about “stupid damn eggs” and “it’s the damn stoves fault”. Stiles found the entire situation hilarious and couldn't refrain from letting out a small laugh. This caused Derek to whip around quickly and knock the pan off charred eggs off the stove. Derek sighed in annoyance and Stiles couldn't help but feel that it was because of him. The realization that all he ever did was annoy everyone was slowly setting in and it made him feel awful. Derek noticed the change in Stiles’ mood almost instantly.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked after he picked up the pan and the ruined eggs.

“Nothing.” Stiles’ eyes were glued to the floor and Derek heard the tick in his heartbeat at the lie as if it were a gunshot. Derek wasn't sure if he wanted to pry or if he wanted to just leave Stiles. He really wished that the boy would trust him. He wanted to be there for him and protect him. His feelings towards Stiles were still foreign and kinda freaked him out but he didn't really care. Derek chose to leave him alone for now and give him time to sort out all the things going through his head. 

“I, uh, tried to make eggs. Cooking's not really my strong suit...” Derek announced. Stiles had an amused smirk on his face at Derek’s blatant lack of culinary skills. That smirk sent Derek wild (actually every single thing Stiles did sent Derek wild but at that moment it had been the smirk). Derek shoved the pan into the dishwasher after scraping the burnt eggs out of it. He turned back to find Stiles still looking at him, the smirk gone and replaced with a look of wonder and a hint of lust? That floored Derek. Sure, Stiles had admitted to being gay but that didn't mean that he would immediately fall for Derek. Stiles refused to look away and Derek felt his body tingle. 

Stiles couldn't help but stare into Derek's eyes. They were a green like no other and Stiles found himself transfixed by their beauty. He wondered to himself how a man who normally is so dark and broody could also be a somewhat decent guy. He no longer cared. He knew what he wanted and he was going to take it just this once. With a new sense of confidence Stiles closed the distance between him and Derek and slammed his lips onto the elder's. Derek let out a growl and Stiles thought that he was going to hit him, but was surprised when Derek did what Stiles thought was impossible and pulled him even closer and started to kiss back with a ferocity like no other. Stiles felt his back hit the wall as Derek pushed him backwards and shoved his tongue into the younger boys mouth. The kiss was sloppy and fierce. Sailing through uncharted territory, Derek and Stiles did everything they could to have more contact. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek's strong shoulders and was dedicating 98 percent of his brain power into staying alive. *I'm kissing Derek Hale...* Stiles thought to himself. Through the ferocity Stiles could sense a more loving and tentative feeling. Derek had Stiles’ face cradled in his hands and was now kissing him more softly. The two eventually broke apart after what felt like 12 years but was probably only a minute or two. The pair was breathing heavily and staring at each other with small smiles.

"That was awesome..." Stiles said breathlessly. Derek grinned at how childish Stiles could be and looked him in the eye.

"You're my mate." Derek didn't feel it was necessary to beat around the bush. They both clearly had feelings for the other and Stiles had the right to know. The surprise in Stiles' eyes however left Derek feeling that that wasn't the best way to break the news.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked with genuine concern in his voice. He really didn't want Stiles to be upset and it looked as if the boy was about to cry.

"I'm just happy. My dad couldn't accept me, my mom is dead, and you find me in the middle of the night and you're so nice to me. Even with Scott and the rest of the pack I always feel like I'm the one that no one wants there and it just feels good to be wanted. Even if it was your wolf and you really had no say in the matter. I guess I should be apologizing. I mean now you're stuck with me. I feel like I just set you up for a life of hell. I wonder why-"

"Stiles." Derek said to silence the boy. "You don't need to apologize. I've always liked you as part of the pack it's just... I'm not really good at expressing my feelings..." Derek found a rather interesting spot on the floor and glared at it intensely. It was embarrassing that he was so fucked up.  
Stiles on the other hand thought it was adorable.

“Well this is kinda awesome.” Stiles said smirking. 

“It is?” Derek asked incredulously. 

“Yeah. I mean you’re fucking hot. I’ve kinda had a crush on you for months.” Stiles replied blushing. Relief washed over Derek. He was sure that Stiles would react badly. Especially because he had no choice in the matter. Sometimes, when a wolf selects a human mate, the human feels trapped and for some time resents the wolf for putting them through that. Derek was immensely relieved that Stiles was happy about it. He kissed the boy again but softer this time. Stiles smiled up at him and for the first time in a really long time, Derek found himself smiling like he used to. He felt complete. 

“I want you to stay here.” Derek announced.

“Seriously?” Stiles asked completely surprised. 

“Yeah. I know you need a place to stay and I don’t want you to go anywhere else.”

“I can’t believe you’re saying that...” Stiles half mumbled.

“Why?”

No one ever wants me around for that long...” The boy said. Despite his usually cold and stony exterior, Derek could feel his heart breaking for Stiles. The teen had had such a rough life for someone his age. Not to say that Derek didn’t, but with being a werewolf and everything, it was kind of expected. 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’ll always want you around. My wolf has chosen you to be the one for me and that is that.”

“You’re wolf is going to be questioning it’s judgement in a few days.” Stiles said smirking. 

“I think my wolf picked pretty well honestly.” It was then that Derek realized that they were still standing ridiculously close in the middle of the kitchen. Derek took the time to notice Stiles’ appearance. The boy had dark circles under his eyes that were obviously from crying both the night before and just then. 

Stiles’ phone started to ring obnoxiously from the counter and it snapped him and Derek out of the dream land they had been stuck in. Looking at the screen Stiles noticed it was Scott. 

“Hey.” He said after answering it.

“Stiles where are you? I went to your house and your dad just started grumbling all this stuff about you and said you weren't living there anymore.” Scott asked sounding worried. The thing was, at times, Scott could be the most amazing and caring friend. Other times however Stiles felt neglected because Scott decided to spend more time with Alison; however, rather than being the annoying jealous friend, Stiles sucked it up and pretended everything was fine.

“I’m at Derek’s” He said coolly. He still wasn't sure how to tell Scott about him, especially because of all of the things that have happened between them. The last thing he wanted was for Scott to react like his dad did and completely erase him from his life. 

“What?! Why? Why did your dad kick you out? What happened?” Scott asked all at once.

“It’s a long story. I’ll have to tell you in person.” 

“Well then let’s meet up now. I want to know.” He demanded.Stiles looked up to see Derek staring at him, obviously hearing both sides of the conversation with his supernatural hearing. On one hand Stiles did really want to tell Scott, on the other he really didn't want to leave Derek right now. 

“Do you mind if Derek comes?”

“Erm I guess not. He already knows?”

“Yeah I told you it’s a long story. I’ll be at your house soon.”

“Okay, see you then.” He said and both of them hung up. Derek apparently sensing Stiles nervousness crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. 

“It will be fine. He’s your best friend. You know he’s nothing like your father.” Derek said while rubbing Stiles’ back. Stiles talked into Derek’s shirt stubbornly.

“Yeah I know that but still. He could react badly. Who knows, what if he’s actually a Nazi? He could be you know. Gays were put in concentration camps too. What if  
he’s actually a descendant of Hitler and his sole mission in life is to wipe the world clean of homosexuals? Because honestly you never know. You could actually be a CIA agent disguised as a werewolf and none of us would ever kn-” 

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted. “You know how crazy you sound right?”

“I’m just nervous.” Stiles said looking down at the floor.

“Hey, you’ll have me with you.” Derek pointed out while tilting Stiles’ head and making him look him in the eyes. Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ in a loving kiss and watched as the boy visibly relaxed. Regardless of how accepting of the mate bond Stiles had been, Derek was still shocked as to how he was behaving. He had never felt this strongly for anyone and it had only been a day! Derek worried that maybe they were moving too fast. Christ, Stiles was already staying at his house, but he knew that he couldn't go anywhere else, and more importantly Derek probably wouldn't let him. The idea of being separated from his mate just made him angry. The question was though, could he be falling in love with Stiles? The rational side of him immediately discredited that idea due to the fact that it had literally only been 12 hours since he had began to feel anything for Stiles. However, the wolf side of him was howling at the top of his lungs for the boy. Over analyzing the situation just left Derek confused so he decided in that moment that he didn't care if they were moving fast, he just wanted to be with his mate. “We should probably get going.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Stiles said with a small smile. They made their way out of the apartment building and got into Derek’s sleek black Camaro. The drive was filled with relative comfortable silence and before he knew what was happening, they were pulling up in front of Scott’s house. 

“It will be fine.” Derek said placing his hand on Stiles’. Somehow that simple gesture made him feel so much better and Stiles smiled and got out of the car. They walked together up to the door and Derek was about to knock when Stiles just walked in. He had been going to Scott’s house for years and the two of them just walked into each other’s houses most of the time. They found Scott in the kitchen. Him being the klutz he is, he shot up from the chair he was in and nearly knocked the entire kitchen table. 

"Stiles. What's going on man?" 

"My dad kicked me out of the house." Stiles said getting right to the point but leaving out the reason at the same time.

"I know that. What I want to know is what you could do that would make him angry. I know it doesn't seem like it but under all that cheap whiskey, your dad loves you." 

"Um. Yeah. I uh..." Stiles stuttered as he stared at his hands in his lap. 

"Stiles just spit it out." Scott said genuinely curious and worried for his best friend. 

"I told him I was gay." Stiles finally blurted out. Not a second later, Scott's eyes were a blazing amber. Stiles, misplacing Scott's anger to be directed towards him stiffened against the back of the chair in a vain attempt to get away from Scott. 

"I'll kill him!" Scott growled angrily. The young wolf was literally seething with anger. Stiles then realized that Scott was furious with his father rather than him. 

"Scott. That won't help anything." 

"How could he do this to you?! How can you be okay with this Stiles?! He's fucking garbage for doing that to you." Scott all but screamed. 

"So but you don't care?" Stiles asked, desperately trying to change the subject and calm down the enraged wolf. It seemed to do the trick and Stiles watched as claws turned to regular nails, fangs shortened into regular teeth, and his fiery eyes turned to their normal chocolate brown color. 

"Are you serious? You think I'd care? You're my best friend Stiles. Practically a brother. I don't care what you are, that's never going to change." Scott said staring Stiles directly in the eye. Stiles started to tear up and he could feel himself start to cry. It felt so good to know that Scott was still his friend. Stiles wiped the tears away from his eyes and then realized that Derek was sitting across the room looking concerned. Stiles figured that he might as well just tell Scott everything at once rather than telling him later. 

"Thanks Scott. That means a lot. There's something else though.” Stiles said staring at his hands. He now knew that his friend didn’t care that he was gay but what would he think about him and Derek being mates? 

“What’s up?” Scott asked looking confused.

“Me and Derek are uh… mates.” Stiles blurted out. More confusion filled Scott’s eyes and then they changed as Scott started to laugh loudly. 

“You and Derek?? Stiles you’re to nice for him.” Scott said, still laughing. Derek started to growl at the other wolf which only made Scott laugh harder. “See? All he does is growl and yell at people!” Stiles immediately felt the need to defend the brooding wolf sitting in the corner of the kitchen. 

“He’s not that bad…” Stiles stated.

“He slammed your head into your steering wheel!” Scott pointed out. 

“I won’t hurt him…” Derek spoke up for the first time since entering the McCall household. Stiles noted his face was slightly blushed and he wasn't making eye contact with either of them.

“Oh I get it! You’re whipped already!” Scott proclaimed loudly, still laughing like a maniac. Derek’s eyes shot up to glare at Scott. 

“I am not whipped. I will still rip your throat out, Stiles’ best friend or not. Don’t test me. Stiles is my mate, but I’ll still kick your ass.” Derek said through bared teeth shutting Scott up immediately. Scott blushed and turned back to Stiles. 

“I’m sorry man. Of course I’ll support you and Derek. When did you guys find out?” Scott said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Derek told me this morning.” Stiles said dismissively, trying to not let on to what him and Derek did before that announcement. 

“I should have known. You reek of Derek.” Scott pointed out with a knowing smile. He knew exactly what made a human smell like a wolf and it wasn't just simply being in the same house. All the wolves in the pack complained about Allison constantly smelling of Scott. Stiles started to blush and looked towards Derek who was grinning but blushing as well. 

“Right well, we best be leaving. I have to get the rest of my stuff from my dad’s and move it into Derek’s place.” Stiles said staring at a very interesting spot on the wall.

“Must you two talk about me like I’m not here?” Derek complained from his corner. Stiles thought that if you looked hard enough you could see the little rain clouds storming on his pity parade as he brooded. 

“Yes.” The boy’s said at the same time. They laughed as Derek’s scowl deepened. The three of them walked towards the front door and stopped to say goodbye. 

“Well have fun moving.” Scott said with a wink to Stiles that made him blush even harder. “I’ll see you guys soon yeah?” 

“Definitely. And can you not tell anyone else about any of this? I want to do it on my own time.” Stiles requested.

“Sure man. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll see you guys later.” 

“Bye. And thanks for everything.” Stiles mumbled into Scott’s shirt as he hugged the wolf.

“No problem. You know I got your back.” Scott said smiling. He then turned to Derek. “Bye brother in law!” Stiles thought he saw Derek grin just a little bit but he wasn’t sure. He had a feeling that Derek’s smiles were reserved for him. 

“Bye Scott.” Derek replied. Stiles and Derek walked back to Derek’s Camaro and got in. Once they had driven away from Scott’s house, Stiles let out a long sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad that went well.” 

“Me too. Although I told you he would take it well.” Derek made the point of saying ‘I told you so’. 

“Still could be a CIA agent. You’re all CIA agents for all I know.” Stiles grumbled under his breath making Derek smile one of his smiles that Stiles knew were all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a really tough time writing this chapter because I genuinely don't want Stiles and Derek to have contact with the outside world but I guess it's necessary for a plot... Anyway thank you all for all the feedback on the first chapter :) I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I think I'll probably post a new chapter every Tuesday. At least I'll aim for that. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter. I feel like parts of it are kind of awkward. I don't know. Again, this chapter was a bit hard to write, I covered a lot of issues. 
> 
> ~Alec


	3. Chapter 3

The Camaro pulled up in front of Stiles' childhood home and Derek watched as Stiles stared at it. Everything felt so weird to Derek. He knew Stiles was the one for him. He could feel it, but he wasn't sure how to deal with the need to keep him happy. Derek remembered being told by his parents as a child that a wolf and their mate could somewhat feel each other’s emotions. Everything just felt so new and strange to the wolf. He had so many questions that he didn’t have the answer to. Did he love Stiles? Would Stiles sleep in his bed with him? Does Stiles love him? Derek realized he was getting way ahead of himself. It was way too early to be considering what they had love. As far as where Stiles would sleep, that was up to him. Derek decided he would not force him to do anything he didn’t want to. The wolf was brought back to the present when Stiles sighed and turned to him with tears in his eyes. Derek’s heart clenched when he saw his mate upset.

“It’s just weird you know? One day I’m his son and everything is fine and the next he’s telling me he hates me and never wants to see me again. He would never do this if my mom was still alive.” Stiles said as he really started to cry, his shoulders shaking as broken sobs escaped his body. Derek was at a complete loss for words. Before yesterday the two of them had never really spent any time together whatsoever and because of that they never got to know each other. Of course Derek knew that Stiles’ mom was dead and that his dad was an alcoholic because of it, but he didn’t know anything about the boy himself. How he handled things, what his interests were, nothing. The thought alone made him curse his stupid brooding self. If only he had been less of a dick to him, maybe they would have been friends before this whole mess and it wouldn’t be such a big change for the two of them. 

“If he can’t see what he’s missing then he’s a fool.” Derek said in a desperate attempt to fill the stiff silence. 

“Yeah I guess.” Stiles sighed as he reached for the door handle. “Let’s get this over with, I really don’t want to be here when he gets back.” The boy got out of the car and wiped his eyes. Derek joined him and they walked up the sidewalk to the house. Stiles pulled out his key and unlocked the front door. They both walked in and Derek took notice of the family pictures on the wall, all showing Stiles at a much younger age probably due to the fact that his dad hadn’t thought it necessary to get more taken after his wife had died. They made their way up to Stiles’s room and when they walked in Derek was assaulted with the strong smell of his mate’s scent. The wolf was quite embarrassed to find that the scent alone made him quite horny and he could feel himself stiffen in his jeans. Pushing all thoughts of a naked Stiles getting dressed for school out of his mind, he turned to the younger boy who was already taking things out of his dresser. 

“What do you want me to do?” Derek asked awkwardly. After all the two barely knew each other and yet here he was about to go through all the personal items the boy owned. 

“Um. Can you just get the clothes from the closet and put them on the bed?” Stiles directed shyly. Derek immediately moved into action. He grabbed all the shirts that were hanging in the closet and placed them neatly on the bed, then he went back and grabbed the rest of the clothes that were sitting on the shelf. He saw a couple suitcases in the bottom of the closet so he grabbed those and started to neatly put all of the clothes in them. Meanwhile, Stiles had emptied his dresser into another suitcase and started putting books and other items into it as well. In a matter of 20 minutes the two of them had managed to turn Stiles’ childhood room into what looked like nothing. Stiles started to tear up and Derek pulled the boy into his arms in a desperate attempt to make him feel better. Stiles rested his head on the wolf’s shoulder as he cried. Derek rubbed soothing circles on Stiles’ back and buried his face in the boys neck trying to smell his mate more. Apparently Derek was going to have to get used to being turned on by Stiles’ scent because he started to get hard again. As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, Stiles noticed and started laughing. 

“Looks like someone’s excited.” He said with a smirk. Derek couldn’t help but smile too. Seeing Stiles smile made him happy. He didn’t want the boy to be sad. Maybe Scott was right. Maybe Derek had become whipped in the matter of about 12 hours. The thought gave him conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he was happy to have found someone he felt completely right with, while on the other hand, he never really thought he would get that attached to one person. 

“It’s your scent.” Derek finally replied. “It drives me crazy.” 

“Derek are you even gay?” Stiles asked the question Derek knew was on both of their minds. 

“I didn’t think so. And I still don’t. It’s you. It’s only you…” Dereks admission that he was only attracted to him gave Stiles the best feeling. He’d always dreamed of being the only one for someone, granted he never believed it would be sex on a stick Derek fucking Hale, but that only made it all the better. Feeling giddy Stiles decided to try and lighten the dark mood that had been following the two since entering the house.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, you’re pretty hot yourself.” Stiles announced. Derek shot him a smug smirk and his perfect green eyes locked with Stiles’. Stiles definitely felt something; however, he wasn’t sure if it was his simple physical attraction to Derek or something more. Deciding that either way they were stuck with each other, Stiles took a step closer and pressed his lips to the older wolf’s. Derek let out an almost whimpering sound as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ slim body. ‘Definitely more...’ Stiles thought to himself. He could feel the energy between the two of them. In that moment everything felt perfect. It didn’t matter that just the day before Stiles’ dad had kicked him out for nothing more than being himself. With Derek everything felt better. After a few moments, the two separated and stared into each other’s eyes. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Derek panted.

“You’ll probably get tired of me eventually and by that point you wont miss the kissing much anyway.” Stiles said only mildly serious.

“I wish you wouldn’t talk like that.” Derek replied staring at the floor. 

“What do you mean?”

“You always talk down on yourself. Even before the whole mate thing. I’ve always noticed that you don’t think you’re as good as everyone else. It’s not true. You’re amazing. And I know I never really gave you much credit before, but you’ve been a big help with the pack. I’m proud to call someone as strong willed and creative my mate.” Derek proclaimed. The admission from the normally closed off wolf was enough to bring tears to Stiles’ eyes. Not many people besides Scott ever really appreciated him and it felt good to be noticed. 

“I want you to tell me everything there is to know about mating.” Stiles blurted out. He knew that this was serious and he wanted to know everything he had to about being mated to a wolf. The question took Derek off guard and Stiles noticed the confusion in his expression. 

“Well. I was never really told much but my mother told me that when a wolf finds their mate, everything else in the world seems to lose importance. What was once critical, quickly turns to something that can wait. A wolf will want to constantly be with their mate and any long period of time away from them causes the wolf great emotional pain. The bond that a wolf and it’s mate share is like no other. It is said that through that bond, the mates can feel each other’s emotions. Before the bond is complete, the wolf and the human must have sex on the full moon. After that they are bound for eternity.” Derek blushed at the last part and looked towards the ground again.

“Whens the next full moon?” Stiles blurted out immediately. Derek actually laughed. Like full on bent over, clutching his stomach laughing. Now, not to say that seeing Derek laugh wasn’t adorable, but it was still weird for Stiles to see Derek in that way. He had only reserved things such as murdering, yelling, growling, and punching for the wolf. 

“Well your enthusiasm is adorable but I was thinking we could take things slower than that.” Derek said with a smirk. Stiles did a quick once over of Derek with his eyes and took in all of his beautiful features.

“No see that won’t work.” Stiles replied smiling devilishly. 

“Oh? And what exactly were you thinking?”

“Well…” Stiles drew out as he leaned forward and captured Derek’s lips with his once more followed by promptly shoving his tongue into the wolf’s mouth. Almost as if he was flicking a light switch he could feel Dereks arousal pressed against his thigh. He found it interesting how now all of a sudden he could turn the wolf on at the drop of a hat. Stiles reached out to touch Derek through his jeans but the wolf grabbed his hand and stopped him. Derek separated their lips.

“Stiles, we shouldn’t. I want to get to know you more. Believe me I am very attracted to you and what you’re doing to me is driving me crazy but we should wait just a little bit.” Derek explained while staring Stiles in the eye. It took all of his control not to roll his eyes at Derek but some how Stiles managed. 

“You know that this is literally torture right? Like out of nowhere the hottest guy on the planet says that he’s bound to me forever and is attracted to me and I can’t do anything about it. I will relieve myself in your shower if I have to Derek, and I’ll be loud about it. Watch me.” Stiles responded. It wasn’t normal for the boy to be this outgoing and flirty but with Derek it just came naturally. He knew that Derek enjoyed it and so he had no issue in being a flirty devil. Derek’s eyes glowed red at Stiles’ announcement.

“Keep talking and nothing will ever happen” Derek replied looking as smug as ever. “I need to take you on a date first. My mother raised me to always be a gentleman and I refuse to do anything with you until we’ve at least gone on one date.” 

“You want to go on a date with me?” Stiles asked truly surprised. Derek fucking Hale wanted to go on a date with him. Like in public. With people around. The thought was too much to bear. 

“Of course I do Stiles.” Derek replied, pronouncing his name in his beautiful voice did marvelous things to Stiles. “I want to get to know you for real.”  
The admission made Stiles feel so giddy. 

"I want to get to know you too." Stiles replied with a smile. "Let's get this stuff out of here before my dad gets home. That's the last thing I need."  
Together they carried all of the suitcases downstairs and loaded them into the trunk of the Camaro. The ride back to Derek’s apartment was tense and quiet. Derek could smell the sorrow pouring out of the boy in waves. It conflicted with his usual spicy and earthy mix harshly. All Derek wanted to do was take all of the boys obvious pain away from him but he knew that was quite literally impossible. He just hoped that eventually Stiles would become happy again and move past the pain his father had caused him. The thought of brutally murdering Stiles’ father for doing that to him had crossed Derek’s mind a few times but deep inside of him he knew that that would only bring Stiles more anguish in the long run. He would have then lost both of his parents, one of whom wasn’t even ready to die regardless of the ridiculous quantities of alcohol the man consumed on a daily basis. Eventually they returned to the apartment building and Derek maneuvered the Camaro into the parking spot next to Stiles’ decrepit Jeep. The two of them managed to get all of the suitcases upstairs in one trip, mostly due to Derek’s wolf strength. Derek smirked when he noticed Stiles checking out the muscles in his arms as the bulged with the effort of carrying the luggage. Derek knew he was attractive and he knew that people oggled him on the streets all the time due to his sculpted body and bone structure. He on the other hand didn’t think much of it and wished that that wasn’t the only reason people took notice to him. With Stiles though, things felt different. He felt that Stiles wasn’t just raping him with his eyes but rather appreciating him as a whole. If he was being honest, that thought made him feel a whole new range of emotions that he had never felt before. They were new but they were exciting. Snapping back into reality, Derek opened the door and they walked to the bedroom and dumped all of the bags on the bed. 

“So I can clear out some drawers for you and make some room in the closet for your clothes.” Derek said observing Stiles as he stared at the floor. Upon hearing Derek’s proposal though, he snapped his eyes to level with the wolf’s. 

“I can’t ask you to do that. This is your house. You don’t need to change things for me. I knew this was crazy. I’m just going to mess everything up. You’ve already done so much. I don’t want you inconveniencing yourself anymore.” Stiles threw out the sentences like confetti at a parade. So fast that if Derek hadn’t been completely focused he would have missed most of what he said. The little speech left Stiles shaking in what looked like extreme panic. The boy’s eyes were going everywhere but Derek and his breathing was irregular. His heartbeat an erratic thunder in his chest. Crossing the room in a swift motion Derek pulled the distressed teen into his arms. 

“Stiles please don’t say those things. It’s just a couple of drawers. I want you here. I’m glad you’re here and I want to help. So please let me. I promise you’re not bothering me. Just don’t think you get to sleep in my bed alone every night.” Derek said, trying to lift the boy’s spirits. He winked at the last statement and he could smell the spike in Stiles’ arousal as his face became flushed. 

“Derek where is all this coming from? I know I’ve liked you for a while because I mean have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re kinda built like a Greek god. But where are your feelings for me coming from because this all just seems crazy to me. Don’t get me wrong I think it’s awesome and I think I totally hit the man jackpot but it’s just strange. Do you know what I mean?” Stiles asked looking quite shy. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, his sudden feelings for Stiles were strange. But from everything his mother had told him that’s what mating was like. He could understand where Stiles was coming from though because one day Stiles and Derek are just friends and the next they’re bonded for life. Derek knew that for himself, his feelings were nothing but real. Did he need a push in the right direction to see that Stiles was the right one for him? Yes. But he knew deep down that he really did care for the boy. His own stupidity had just been clouding his judgement before. 

“That’s what mating is. It’s sudden, it’s surprising, and often times it’s not immediately reciprocated. But this is what I do know, I’m glad that this happened. And I hope you are too as much as you say you are because I truthfully don’t want to lose you.”

“I am glad. I just need to know this is real. It feels like I’m dreaming.”

“How do you propose to find out?” Derek barely had time to get the words out before Stiles was crashing his lips into his. The smell of Stiles’ want was strong in the air. Derek pried open the boy’s mouth and slipped his tongue in, lips moving rhythmically with his. The kiss was deep and demanding and they were both breathing the other in desperately as if this was their last chance to be this close to one another. As their scents mingled to become one soft moans were passed between the two. Derek had his hands firmly planted on Stiles’ face, holding onto him for dear life. Eventually, Stiles was the one to pull away. 

“I know you said that you don’t want to do anything before we go on a date but I just want to be with you.” Stiles said glancing towards the bed. Derek quickly got the idea and pulled Stiles by his belt loops to the bed. They laid down and Derek pulled him up so that Stiles was laying half on his chest with his head in the crook of his neck. Derek buried his nose in the boy’s hair and breathed him in deeply. Stiles found the remote to the TV and they both laid there watching trashy shows on MTV and occasionally exchanging small kisses as they enjoyed each other’s company. They laid cuddled up together for the rest of the day, neglected suitcases in the corner, and other responsibilities temporarily forgotten as they got to know each other in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this but SAT's, college visits/applications, and regular school kind of got in the way for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be straight up with you, there is no posting schedule for this. I know how aggravating this will be but I truly never know when I'll have time to write until I do. Hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting this long for the next chapter though :) Also yes, they will have the mating and feeling conversation a lot so if that seems redundant already I apologize but I feel that it's neccessary so they really know what they're dealing with. Hopefully you agree. Also, I like barely edited this chapter because I just wanted to get it posted, so If you find anything utterly offensively wrong comment and I'll fix it haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys :) This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfic so let me know if you think I should keep it or toss it. All feedback is welcome. I meant what I said about how fast the story was going to go. There is a lot I want to do and I'm not going to waste 40 chapters of you life waiting for Stiles to say he has feelings for Derek. I'm going to try to update this weekly, but don't hold me to that because it might not happen sometimes. If there's going to be a major break I'll say it in the previous chapter. Thanks again :)   
> ~Alec


End file.
